2015
Yu-Gi-Oh!-related events in 2015. January * 1''' - Advanced Tournament Pack 2015 Vol.1 is released in the OCG.yugioh-card.com/japan Advanced Tournament Pack * '''10 ** Glory of the Duelist - Memory Fragments - Side: Yugi Muto is released in the OCG.yugioh-card.com/japan Glory of the Duelist - Memory Fragments - Side: Yugi Muto ** Glory of the Duelist - Memory Fragments - Side: Yami Yugi is released in the OCG.yugioh-card.com/japan Glory of the Duelist - Memory Fragments - Side: Yami Yugi * 16 - Secrets of Eternity is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Secrets of Eternity * 21 - [[V Jump March 2015 promotional card|''V Jump March 2015 promotional card]] is released in the OCG. * 22 - ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special Legend Tag Guide'' promotional card is released in the OCG.vjumpbooks.com Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special Legend Tag Guide * 26 - Booster SP: Tribe Force is released in Korea.yugioh.co.kr Booster SP: Tribe Force * 30 - HERO Strike Structure Deck is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en HERO Strike Structure Deck * 31 - Structure Deck: Devil's Gate is released in China.yugioh-card.com/chi Structure Deck: Devil's Gate February * 3''' ** ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' volume 6 and its promotional card is released in North America.Amazon.com Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Volume 006 ** ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' 3-in-1 edition, volume 1 is released in North America.Viz.com Yu-Gi-Oh! (3-in-1 edition) - Volume 001 * '''13 ** The Secret Forces is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en The Secret Forces ** Secrets of Eternity is released in Korea.yugioh.co.kr Secrets of Eternity ** Crunchyroll began streaming the English-subtitled version of the first season of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime on Friday. www.animenewsnetwork.com/ Crunchyroll Streams Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Live-Action LiSA TV * 14 - Crossed Souls released in the OCG.yugioh-card.com/japan Crossed Souls * 21 - V Jump April 2015 promotional card released in OCG. * 26 - Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL volume 6 and its promotional card is released in the United Kingdom.Amazon.co.uk Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Volume 006 * 27 - Secrets of Eternity: Super Edition is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Secrets of Eternity: Super Edition * 28 - OTS Championships www.yugioh-card.com/en North America Yu-Gi-Oh! OTS Championship * 28 to 1''' - Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prague (February 28 - March 1, 2015) yugioh-card.com/uk Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prague * '''? - The first two season of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters will be available in Portuguese and Spanish on Netflix starting from February.facebook.com/DevirBrasil Yu-Gi-Oh! Netflix March * 3''' - ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' volume 7 and its promotional card is released in North America.Amazon.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Volume 007 * '''4 - ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' volume 8 and its promotional card is released in Japan. * 7''' to '''8 - Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Guatemala www.yugioh-card.com/en Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Guatemala * 12 - German premiere of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime on ProSieben Maxx.wunschliste.de/ "Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V": Deutschlandpremiere bei ProSieben Maxx * 20 - Premium Gold: Return of the Bling is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * 20 - ''V Jump Spring 2015 subscription bonus'' is released in the OCG. * 21 ** Premium Pack 17 is released in the OCG.yugioh-card.com/japan Premium Pack 17 ** Duelist Entry Deck VS is released in the OCG.yugioh-card.com/japan Duelist Entry Deck VS * 26 - Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's volume 7 and its promotional card is released in the UK.Amazon.co.uk Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Volume 007 * ?''' - Advanced Event Pack 2015 Vol.1 is released in Korea.cafe.naver.com/yugikorea Advanced Event Pack 2015 Vol.1 April * '''17 - World Superstars is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en World Superstars * 17 to 19 - Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Bogota, Colombia (April 17 - 19, 2015)www.yugioh-card.com/en Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Bogota, Colombia * 25 - Clash of Rebellions is released in the OCG.ygorganization.com Clash of Rebellions * ?' - TV Tokyo will begin airing HD remastered episodes of the ''Battle City arc from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in April. www.animenewsnetwork.com/ Yu-Gi-Oh's Remastered 'Battle City' Episodes to Premiere in April May * '''5 - ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' 3-in-1 edition, volume 2 is released in North America.Viz.com Yu-Gi-Oh! (3-in-1 edition) - Volume 002 * 15 - Crossed Souls is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Crossed Souls * 16 - Collectors Pack: Duelist of Destiny Version is released in the OCG.ygorganization.com Collector’s Pack: Duelists of Destiny * 29 - Arc-V Starter Decks are released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Arc-V Starter Deck June * 4''' - ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' volume 9 and its promotional card is released in Japan.blog.livedoor.jp/maxut/ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Volume 009 * '''18 - Arc-V Star Pack is released in the TCG.ygorganization.com Arc-V Star Pack July * 3''' - Crossed Souls: Advance Edition is released in the TCG.yugioh-card.com/en Crossed Souls: Advance Edition August * '''4 - [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (3-in-1 edition) - Volume 003|''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3-in-1 edition, volume 3]]'' is released in North America.Amazon.com Amazon.com September * 1 - ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' volume 7 and its promotional card is released in North AmericaAmazon.com Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Volume 007 and the UK.Amazon.co.uk Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Volume 007 References Category:Timeline